Jelly levels
You can add data about Jelly Levels in your fanon by editing this page. Jelly Levels are one of level types in Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki. This level type's icon is blue with a white square. CCR In CCR, the first jelly level is . Jelly levels are the second most common level type, with 381 levels currently, making up 26.096% of all levels. On average, episodes have 3.89 jelly levels. Some episodes like Cake Cabana, Milk Marine, and Gelatine Gardens have no jelly levels at all. Jelly levels are the hardest level types, almost all jelly levels in the game are all hard. Almost every extremely hard levels are all jelly. For the most part, when new episodes are released jelly levels tend to be the type of levels that end up being marked extremely hard. However, later jelly levels are much easier than the earlier ones. CC071 In CC071, Jelly levels are the most common level type, and in early episodes there are usually 6 to 9 jelly levels. After the introduction of Chocolate levels in Level 476, though, they become slightly less common, and there are usually 4 to 6 levels per episode. In later episodes, there are usually 1 to 4 of them, since many other level types have been introduced. Almost every episode has at least one jelly level, but there are some few exceptions like and which didn't have any. The first Jelly level is Level 6. CCJS The first jelly level is Level 6. Jelly levels are the most common level type and the hardest level types, due to double jelly or few moves. Earlier episodes, before the introduction of chocolate levels and candy order levels, contain 5 to 8. After Milky Meadow, there are 2 to 6 jelly levels per episode (except Icing Icefield, with 7 jelly levels and Woozy Woods, with 8 jelly levels). The episodes with the most jelly levels are Muffin Mountains and Woozy Woods, with 8. The episodes with the least jelly levels are Honey Hut, Licorice Lair and Froyo Fortress, with 2. All episodes, so far, contain at least 1 or 2 jelly level. T9CCS See also: List of Jelly Levels (T9CCS). In T9CCS, jelly levels are somewhat common. In most of the early episodes there is 3-6 jelly levels. However, after chocolate and jam levels are introduced, they become much less common, and there is 1-3 jelly levels per episode. After level 200, they become common again, with 5 of them in Juicy Jungle! The first jelly level is level 11. U5CCS In this game, the first jelly level is Level 9. As of the release of Lollipop Lagoon, there are 17 jelly levels (37.78% of levels), making them the most common. Most early episodes have 4-7 jelly levels. However, later episodes with more types of levels may have only 3-4, but there will almost certainly never be an episode without them. C437CCS See also: ''List of Jelly Levels (C437CCS) '' Jelly levels are the most common type in the fanon, with most earlier episodes seeing three or four Jelly levels on average. Later episodes have fewer Jelly levels as more level types are released. However, they are still less common in this fanon than others. They are among the harder types in C437CCS. The first Jelly level is Level 6. Candy Crush Sunny Saga In this game, the first jelly level is Level 6. As of the release of Yoghurt Town, there are 16 jelly levels (25% of levels), making them quite common. Ever since its debut, it should feature 4 to 5 jelly levels in each episode. However, episodes from Yoghurt Town onwards are exception since more level types are introduced. When Heavenly Highway (unreleased) is released, mixed levels will make its debut, which will cause the jelly levels to decrease. CCSS Jelly levels are the most common type in this fanon. Most episodes have at least three jelly levels, Later episode tend to have fewer jelly levels due to more level types. This level type usually have a comparable difficulty to candy order levels. CCES (Candy Crush Earth Saga) Introduced at Level 7. You need to clear all the jelly. They can have 1 or 2 layers. Very high levels can have triple layer jelly. They are the most common type, with 5-7 jelly levels per episode. At high episodes, they are replaced by Jelly-Color levels with 3 or 4 coloured jelly (Blue ----> Black -------> Red ----------> Green for layers) UCCS (Unfair Candy Crush Saga) Jelly levels are introduced at Level 3 and they are the most common level type (as well as one of the most difficult), once more. The goal is the same as any other fanon. There're at least two to four jelly levels per episode, sometimes a bit more. Only very few episodes do not have jelly levels at all. The first mixed level with jelly is Level 79, the first mixed level. Jelly is not the most common type in mixed levels though, as timed and ingredient levels are mixed more often. Nekomata's Candy Crush Saga Jelly levels are first seen in . They are the most common level types in the entire game. Later levels include double, triple and colored jelly. Esh's Casual Candy Crush Saga The first jelly level in ECCCS is Level 6. Unlike Candy Crush Saga, these aren't the most common types of levels, even in the first few episodes. In later episodes, these levels tend to be tough, especially due to awkward board shape. Objective To complete jelly levels, the player must remove all the jelly on the board. On most jelly levels, it is harder than it seems. The jelly is translucent in appearance, and can only be broken if a candy on the square with jelly is removed. Once all the jelly on the entire board is removed, the player completes the level. Category:Level types Category:Jelly levels Category:Levels